Power Wielders: Toy Soldier
by My-Little-Poison-Secret
Summary: Set after the events of MF, the world governments have created taskforces full of Neutralizers that are just like the military. Their target? Any other Power in existence. L/LIGHT YAOI. Character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to AIRbooks and Haku Elric for reviewing the last chapter of My Fight. This is the third and final fic, and I strongly suggest you enter with low expectations. Disclaimer: Do Not Own.**

Step by step, heart to heart, left right left

We all fall down like toy soldiers

Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win

But the battle wages on for toy soldiers

(Toy Soldiers: Eminem)

 **1 year earlier**

" _The Powers were offered a chance to assimilate, they continuously abused this right, and therefore they must be neutralized._ "

" _How is the mass murder of thousands something that can even be brought up for debate? Not all Powers are killers, just as not all Norms are, how can you justify the culling of one and not the other?_ "

" _Powers are the bigger threat._ "

#

"... _death toll rises as protesters take to the streets in support or condemnation of the Powers."_

#

" _I don't feel safe allowing my children outside when people like_ them _are roaming the streets unchecked._ "

#

"... _public outcry has led to the formation of a new military of Neutralizer Powers, all other Powers have been declared threats. The military denies having been given the order to kill on sight."_

/:/:/

 **Present day: 3** **rd** **June**

 **Japan**

Ide struggled not to allow his grimace of disgust show when he and Ukita made their way through the abnormally silent police station. Disgust, because what the officers were made to do these days was beyond sickening. He refused to let his eyes linger upon a closed door which hid a room of times long gone, behind it. Ukita wasn't so controlled in his daily emotional response, a muttered expletive reaching Ide's ears despite the gap between them.

' _I agree old friend, I agree._ '

In the beginning nobody paid any attention to the lobbyists. They should have. The lobbyists became those in power and they were quick to act. It only took a year before everything changed. Ide and Ukita remained officers because they had a job to do, many left on day one. Many never had a chance to return.

/:/:/

 **Present day: 2** **nd** **June**

 **England**

Mello crouched down behind an overflowing dumpster in the corner of a rank smelling ally, blue eyes focused on the two Neutralizers at the mouth of the ally. He rested his leather clad hand on the butt of his gun, tensed in preparation for a potential fight. He knew from experience he wouldn't be able to use his abilities once the pair decided to attack.

He absently brushed shoulder length blonde hair back into place, hiding the scarring from a third degree burn that spanned the entirety of the left side of his face. When the orphanage was attacked he had tried to fight back using his abilities, but the Neutralizers cut him off and his own power turned against him.

The high level Level 4 Firestarter crouched down even lower behind the metal bin, fighting to hold back any disgusted noises from the stench emitted. The two Neutralizers stood for a moment longer before continuing on their way, not once did they look back, not that Mello made to move until he was certain they were gone.

Once he was certain he was in the clear Mello flew from the ally, running down silent streets as most people were indoors asleep, but he had somewhere important he needed to be before sunrise. Four blocks later, breath coming harder from his nose, Mello stopped and scanned his surroundings before entering an abandoned building. Inside he'd tracked Powers who'd been hiding out on the streets since the attacks. The first time he'd turned up he was greeted warmly, Powers relieved to see other Powers alive and like them. This time the building remained silent, an uneasy foreboding air about it that spoke of bloodshed.

Mello swallowed harshly, free hand flying to his rosary beads before he dropped his hand and produced his gun. ' _Please still be alive_.' He prayed, though the feeling of unease grew. The first thing that hit him was the smell. The metallic tang of fresh blood. The second were the bullet riddled bodies of fly strewn corpses. Mello didn't even stop to check for signs of life, the military never left any survivors, he backed out of the building of death, hand covering his mouth before he violently hurled into browned shrubbery at the side of the entrance. ' _They were all alive only hours ago_.' He thought in disbelief. Men, women, children, all Powers who didn't want to harm anybody, some who couldn't harm anybody, all gone.

He had to get out of there. The military would be coming back to clean up the slaughter. He couldn't be spotted. Spitting one last time in a failed effort to rid his mouth of the taste of bile, Mello kept his gun in hand as he fled the scene, eyes continuously searching for enemies. ' _I'm so glad I didn't have Matt come on this mission._ ' Mello wouldn't have been able to bare the look of horror his best friend would have worn at the sight of all the friendly faces they'd met, slack with death. The Y8 sprayed upon the wall in tacky red paint.

/:/:/

 **1 year earlier**

 **England**

They'd kept track of the news, it was hard not to and stupid to try. They had to know what was going to happen, what people would allow to happen. At first there were protests, Mello went to every rally held in London, chanted the same chant and protested the same rights. Then the enemy came into power. The protests began to die out as more and more people began to suddenly vanish. Mello knew that despite what was being reported in the media, the mass culling had begun.

Mello had gathered every child within Whammy's capable of using their abilities to protect and defend, with Matt by his side and Near at his back, the trio had held down Whammy's against the initial onslaught. Then the Neutralizers were called in. The Firestarters; like Mello, Hairstrongs, Empaths, Truthseekers, Warpers; like Matt, Neutralizers; like Near, had all been rendered useless. Then the enemy broke through the walls and the bloodshed began in earnest.

Despite the Neutralizers under Near's command fighting back once they'd managed to rally against those of the same ability, they couldn't use their abilities on guns and bullets. They lost thirteen of their fellow Power students and all twenty-four of their Power teachers fleeing Whammy's. That was the largest attack against the Powers at that time. It was quickly lost in the overwhelming attacks that soon followed.

Mello, Matt and Near had managed to get the remaining survivor's, all forty-six of them, to a secondary location that'd been set aside to be used in time of need. Nobody willing to venture further then where they knew. In the following day's attempts at reclaiming Whammy's ended in failure, they never lost a fighter, but Whammy's burnt to the ground as a result. Mello suffered severe burns to his face, he could still remember the screams of the dying trapped within the burning walls of the orphanage one year later. Through it all, they'd yet to succeed in contacting L or Watari. They didn't even know if they were still alive.

...


	2. Y8

**Thank you everyone who faved/followed. Thank you AIRbooks and Mt-Cute for the reviews.**

 **1 year earlier**

 **England**

L couldn't be happier than he was in that moment. Wrapped up in Light's embrace as the younger man slept, head upon L's chest and watery sunlight catching the crimson undertones of his brunette hair. Of course that was when he received a phone call, the loud jarring noise causing Light to twitch in his sleep as a frown marred his face before he twisted away from L. ' _Damn phone._ ' L thought, glaring at the device which had resulted in Light moving away from him therefore ruining his morning.

With a heavy sigh he pulled himself from the bed, making sure Light was still cocooned within the warm blankets, before he picked the phone up and answered. He should have let it go straight to voice mail. Watari's voice could only be described as infuriated, going on a long winded rant about the new political powers taking over the government's and what policies they held. L should have taken the call later in the day for when he could be more prepared for what he was hearing. Within moments of Watari finishing his rant L was ordering the elder to set up secondary and tertiary locations for the students to flee to in the event of an attack, all the while praying that it wouldn't come to that.

It was as he was on the phone with Watari, giving the instructions for the students, that his phone signalled an incoming call. He couldn't explain the hollow pit that formed within him at the sound, or the dread that swiftly rose when he saw it was an international call, he simply informed Watari and answered it. Light and L were on their way to Japan hours later.

What they found was an empty home. Blood stained floors and walls with no signs of the bodies. A large Y8 spray painted on the dining room wall where most of the blood originated. They tried for days to get in contact with Light's family, with not a single response. The murder of the Yagami family was simply a precursor of things to come, and Light and L found themselves stuck within a hostile country as tensions rose.

/:/:/

 **Present day: 4** **th** **June**

 **Japan**

Cold wind whistled through gaps in the warehouse roof and walls. Drips of water echoed throughout the building when it hit the concrete and caused shivers to run down their spines. Small groups huddled around smaller fires for warmth, and all conversations were held under muted breath. L pulled Light closer to him, adjusting the blanket they had wrapped around them as they sat upon yellowed newspapers and looked wearily into the yellow flames.

"We'll have to move again. We've been here too long as it is already." Mogi said, breaking the silence their group had been sitting in for hours. "Gather up enough supplies to see us through, and try and make it to the mountains. Hopefully we'll be able to make it to somewhere we can get help out of the country and somewhere safer." Mogi's tone was bleak though, and L couldn't blame him for it.

"Do you think he's up for travel?" Aizawa asked, tilting his head towards Light and drawing the rest of the small group's attention to the slumbering man whose head rested atop L's shoulder. "He's been going practically non-stop since this began. Those Fivers yesterday..." Aizawa trailed off and L tightened his grip on his lover as lingering pangs of fear stirred within him.

 _Yesterday._ The group had split from the main group in an effort to find supplies, food, water, medicine and clothing. It'd started off as routinely as always. But when they'd returned to the main group they did so with three men short and a practically comatose Light. What'd started off as a routine supply run had turned into a gunfight with Neutralizers attacking the small group with larger numbers then they were used to. Light had used his abilities to take out multiple at once, but then the Fivers came and even Light struggled to hold them back. They only succeeded because Powers went down just as easily as a Norm did when filled with bullet holes.

' _And Light came so close to using the full extent of his abilities again._ ' That was what scared L. They were in no position for one of their fighters to go down, they wouldn't be able to deal with the effects of Light using his abilities now they were living in the run. ' _But it hasn't come to that yet._ ' The most pressing issue in regards to Light was his growing addiction to the deaths he was causing. He'd gone from the occasional assassination to killing almost every other day. L was waiting for the moment Light became like Hideki Ryuga, the moment Light entered the stage of full-blown addiction. ' _Then we'd have to try and wean him off of it._ ' But it was a well-known fact that beating an addiction was harder the second time around.

"He'll be fine." L didn't even believe his own words, he stopped believing them in the early days when their numbers dropped like flies. Mogi and Aizawa didn't look all that assured, but they kept their mouths shut anyway. "He'll be fine." He repeated as a whisper into Light's silky hair.

In the beginning they lost the Yagami family. That was quickly followed by the loss of Matsuda, Aizawa's wife and daughter, countless men, woman and children. The most recent loss, the one that kept L near tears even now months later, was the loss of Watari when their home for the night had been located. They'd lost their only Healer and the effects was instantaneous, especially after an altercation with the enemy.

L scanned the ragtag group of villains and hero's. Aizawa, Mogi, L and his beloved Light made up the core of the group that was followed by Rem, Ryuk, Naomi and Raye Penber and six others L didn't bother to learn the names of. What was the point, when they could be dead by morning with no body to bury? Light twitched in his sleep, a low moan escaping his lips, and L absently began to thread his fingers through the youngers hair to soothe him.

"We'll attempt to leave the city tomorrow." L said, Mogi and Aizawa simply nodding their heads in understanding of the plan. They would have left earlier if things had gone their way, but the military presence made fleeing the city difficult, and as their number grew and fluctuated it became even more so. It didn't help that they felt the need to try and assist ever Power they came across. It didn't matter if they were hero or villain, they were now all in this together. They were all hunted for being what they were.

"I'll let the others know." Mogi announced as he got to his feet and stretched. "Who are we putting on watch first and how will the roster work tonight?"

"Put Ryuk and Rem on first watch, shift them out five hours from now and replace them with Naomi and Raye. I'll take the last shift and if Light's awake he can take it with me." L looked down at his lover and worried his lip between his teeth. "If he's not, I'll take watch with you Mogi." He honestly didn't see Light waking up before sunrise, the younger man having been in a sleep-like state since the day before.

/:/:/

 **1 year earlier**

 **Japan**

Nobody believed the rumours of Powers vanishing off the streets along with their immediate families. Nobody bar those working the cases or those who could potentially be next. The attack on the Villain sector of the city changed all that. No longer was the Purge against the Powers hidden in the shadows, now it was out in the open, and not everybody was against it.

...


	3. Join or Die

**Thank you all who faved/followed and to Ern Estine 13624 for the review.**

 **Present day: 3** **rd** **June**

 **England**

Mello tossed the bag of supplies onto the kitchen table, glaring at his fellow Powers as they attempted to grab it. "Linda is still in charge of the food rations." He stated, leaving the kitchen for the study which he, Matt and Near had turned into a war room. Maps and photos dominated the room as the trio attempted to find the people responsible for the mass genocide. They were also trying to find a way off of England and to one of the few remaining safe countries that offered sanctuary to the Powers. Australia, America and New Zealand refused to join in the persecution of the Powers, opening their boarders to those fleeing from their homelands. That didn't mean they made it though.

"It's getting worse out there. There's whispers of public executions, and we all know by now that whispers have a habit of coming true." Mello threw himself upon a chair, digging through his pockets for a chocolate bar he'd swiped from a corner shop. "Any news?"

Matt pushed aside his laptop, eyes hidden behind his customary orange goggles, and fixed a tired stare upon Mello. "I haven't been able to get a single hit on L or Watari." Matt's voice was rough from disuse and Mello slid across a packet of the teens favourite smokes. "Thanks." Matt picked them up with gloved hands and gestured to Near. "I think he got more then what I did this time around."

"They're advertising military positions now." Near announced from where he sat surrounded by a towering die structure. Mello had to physically hold himself back from the urge to destroy the construction as he turned to his white haired competitor.

' _Not that we're competing for anything anymore._ '

"What do you mean?" He asked instead, reluctantly withdrawing a pack of playing cards and tossing it to the younger. Instead of answering, Near glanced at Matt who seemed to take it as his cue to press the play button on the radio. Static filling the air before a voice broke through.

"... _or die. Those are your options. This world has no need for the scourge that are the Powers, help your country by joining the Neutralizer army today._ " Static took over again at the end of the message before the same voice came back. " _To all the Neutralizer Powers out there, there is another way! You don't have to be gunned down with the other criminals, you can make a difference! Join us or die. Those are your options. This world has no need for the scourge that are the Powers, help your country by joining the Neutralizer army today._ " The static that preceded and followed the message came back before the voice started again. " _To all_..."

Matt harshly turned the radio off before the message could be heard again, a contemplative silence filling the room whilst Matt fiddled with his cigarette packet, Near continued to expand upon his building and Mello allowed his bite of chocolate to melt in his mouth. ' _If they're recruiting Neutralizers with the promise of safety, how many have heard the message and are planning on joining?_ ' Mello couldn't help but hope that the message would be ignored, but judging by the ever increasing numbers of military personal, he knew that there were some that did listen.

"Do you think we can trust the other Neutralizers not to turn on us?" Matt asked, breaking the silence whilst freeing a cigarette and lighting it up.

"I'm not sure." Near confessed, hands falling away from his dice and turning to a curl in his hair. "I would hope that since we all grew up together and experienced the same events this year, that none would betray us but..." Mello watched as Near tugged on the curl harshly, an expression of defeat on his face. "I know that to not expect a betrayal and plan ahead for the eventuality, could end in all our deaths."

"Linda is a Truthseeker, we could put her and Matt into the same room to conduct interviews." Mello suggested, even though he knew that they would follow through with the plan regardless. "Find out if anyone is planning on betraying us and deal with it."

"By killing them?" Matt asked, and though Mello knew there was no judgment in his tone, he still winced at the question.

"Or we could have Matt alter their memories so they can't remember our location or any other confidential information." Near added, and though Mello would never say it, he was thankful that someone remembered that they had a second option.

Warpers had the ability to alter people's memories, depending on how high a Level, results could vary from an entire lifetime to just a few minutes. Matt was a low level Level 5 Warper and would be able to erase minutes of memories from as far back as ten years. But only minutes' worth.

"We'll start tonight." Mello announced, fiddling with his chocolate bar. "We don't want a repeat of the VSC happening here." Matt shuddered slightly, releasing a puff of white smoke into the air, and even Near halted his tugging motions, hair springing free from his finger.

The VSC happened in the first month of the worldwide Purge. It was the first, and only, of its kind. It was still the worst attack and held the title of the greatest loss of life since the Purge began.

/:/:/

 **Present day: 5** **th** **June**

 **Japan**

Rain pelted them from all sides, water gushing from drains and off tar filled roads carrying debris and rubbish with it. Light sighed and attempted to huddle deeper into his jacket, head throbbing and bones aching from all the movement. At least that was what he tried to convince himself. He could tell the symptoms of withdrawal by now, and whilst he wasn't completely over the edge, he was currently teetering upon it.

' _As long as we don't run into the enemy I'll be fine._ ' He needed to space out the daily need to use his abilities that would hopefully give him time to adapt a new baseline. ' _Knowing our luck..._ ' The group continued down silent back roads, attempting to get out of the city without drawing to much attention. He reached out and linked hands with L, feeling his lovers hand tighten briefly around his as they continued towards possible freedom in the pouring rain without umbrellas or raincoats. So it was of no surprise to Light that they encountered trouble further down the road.

"Neutralizers!" A warning shout issued from one of their newer additions, had the group preparing for an attack. Knives and guns appeared in hands even as the Neutralizers produced their own weapons and approached, water dripping from the weapons.

"Light, I don't want you to get involved." L hissed into his ear as he tightened his grip on Light's hand before releasing him.

' _What do you expect?!_ ' He thought in disbelief, watching as the groups clashed, gunshots and shouts filling the air over the sound of rain. Instead of following L into the battle, Light hovered in an ally nervously despite his instincts and cravings screaming at him to go out there and protect what was his. ' _But I can't allow myself to fall into the same state I was in earlier._ ' Gunshots sounded closer to where he stood, he clutched at the silver 'L' whilst bouncing on the balls of his feet.

It was over far earlier than any of their other fights, the screams and gunshots teetering off into a deafening silence. Light edged around the corner of his ally, eyes scanning rapidly over the downed bodies and those still standing, heart leaping into his throat for every name that wasn't L's.

"L?!" He called, stepping around bodies uncaringly, eyes searching for his love whilst a sickening swell of emotions slowly began to rise within him. "L?" He should have gone with him, what did it matter if he succumbed to addiction if L was still there with him? Hands grabbed him gently, pulling him into a firm, damp chest, as L hushed him soothingly.

"It's okay, I'm here." L released him, keeping hold of his hand as he led the way towards the remainder of their group. They'd lost two. "We need to keep moving!" L ordered, kicking the stunned group into action as he continued to tug Light after him. "It's far from safe here, more assistance will be on its way." Light was amazed that the military or police hadn't turned up already.

' _But if they do..._ ' He wouldn't allow them to prevent the group of Powers escaping. ' _No matter the cost to myself._ '

...


	4. Traitors

**Present day: 4** **th** **June**

 **England**

Matt sighed, rubbing his index finger and thumb against the bridge of his nose when another of the students left the room and Linda summoned another. Luckily they were almost through with questioning the survivors. Luckily, or unluckily if you wanted to look at it that way, they'd already found three students who'd been planning on turning the rest over for their own safety. Linda and Matt had chosen to question everyone instead of the Neutralizers. Two of the three weren't Neutralizers.

Linda entered the room followed by a younger female student and Matt straightened in his chair, dropping his hand and fixing his gaze upon the girl. Near was waiting in the neighbouring room, erecting a bubble around those who entered to prevent them from lashing out at Matt and Linda. When Mello had first ordered it, Matt had silently protested it, now though he was thankful for Mello's foresight.

The little girl Matt believed was called 'Sugar', though he didn't know her birth name or if she even had one, wore a pink dress, polished black shoes and a pair of knee high socks. Her blonde hair was pulled into two pigtails and Matt couldn't picture her to be someone capable of betraying them all and joining up to mass murder. Then they began to question her. Things started out well, Sugar answered the questions and Linda made little marks on a sheet of paper so she could keep track of what Matt asked and the response Sugar gave. Then he asked about the military.

"Have you heard the radio message about joining the military?" Matt asked, unable to summon the ability to care by this point. He thought she was good. ' _She's a little girl, probably lost some of her friends or a favourite teacher._ '

"I haven't, what military messages?" Sugar asked, her head tilting to the side and her hair following. Matt didn't see the way Linda made a slight movement.

"If you haven't heard them, then it doesn't matter. Do you plan on joining the military and if so, do you plan on selling us out?" Matt asked the final question, he didn't even need to look at his written out questions anymore he'd asked them so many times.

"I don't plan on joining the military, they killed my friends back at the orphanage." Sugars lip wobbled and tears pooled in her eyes. "They're bad people and I don't want anything to do with them."

"Okay, thank you Sugar. I'm sorry for bringing back bad memories. You can go." Matt instructed, catching sight of movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head slightly he saw Linda violently shaking her head, eyes darting from him to Sugar and back again. ' _No way. She's a little girl!_ ' But Linda was a Truthseeker and she couldn't be wrong.

Unfortunately Sugar caught sight of Linda at the same time, a small snarl marring her young face as she stood from the chair sending it toppling to the group at her abrupt movement. Blonde hair lashed out at both he and Linda, wrapping around their throats even as Sugar giggled.

"I wasn't aware that you were planning on questioning us all about the message. I just thought you'd check on the Neutrals." Sugar had her hair tighten causing Matt and Linda to splutter before the blonde locks fell away and retreated to Sugar's surprised face. "I forgot." She said with a rueful smile even when the door was opened and Mello entered with a raised gun and Near trailed at a safe distance behind.

"We've got another one, I presume?" Mello asked, gun trained on Sugar who had her hands raised in surrender. Matt simply nodded as her rubbed his sore throat, Linda doing the same thing in a far corner. "That makes four. One Neutral and three others." Mello glared at Sugar who just glared back. "It was a good idea, questioning them all."

Matt had to agree. Though he couldn't help but wonder how often they would need to do so. How long it would take before the promise of safety and life would lure others to the military. He hoped that this was the first and last of it. He knew that it wouldn't be.

/:/:/

 **Present day: 5** **th** **June**

 **Japan**

Ide looked down at the motionless bodies laid out on the autopsy slab. He didn't know any of them personally, but by this point he knew that the larger group consisted of member of the Neutralizer army and the other two bodies were of 'criminals'. ' _Though the only criminals are those who sanctify the murder of people because they're different._ ' He left the morgue and re-joined Ukita who'd chosen to wait on the outside in the event he would be faced with another body of someone he knew. ' _This job that he once loved is now tearing him apart._ ' And Ukita wasn't the only one showing the signs. Officers were quitting left right and centre, crime rates had risen due to more effort spent hunting down Powers rather than criminals. The Norms blamed the Powers, they never did seem to be able to argue their way out when it was proven a Norm committed the crime. ' _Disgusting._ ' Ide hated the way the people were acting, he was slowly beginning to understand why some Powers chose to act out against the Norms. Norms had the higher mortality rate then Powers after all, but nobody was hunting them down.

/:/:/

 **Present day: 5** **th** **June**

 **Japan**

They'd almost made it to the edge of the city when they encountered the military once again. A helicopter caught them unawares as it swooped down from the cloud filled sky, the rain having halted temporarily. After the helicopter spotted them the military only took seconds for them to arrive, armoured vehicles pulling to a stop and guns trained upon them. L pulled Light closer, eyes rapidly scanning for a way out, whilst the others slowly began to panic.

"Stand down. You are under arrest." A voice crackled over a loudspeaker from one of the vehicles.

"Not bloody likely. They'll shoot us regardless." Raye said, Naomi standing behind him, Ryuk and Rem in similar stances.

"So we fight?" Aizawa asked, glancing around at the group but his focus also remained on the soldiers who had yet to make a move.

' _Looks like we have no choice._ ' L thought as what could have been an exit was closed by another military vehicle and soldiers that stepped out. The helicopter appeared to have left for elsewhere.

"How are we going to go about this? There's far more of them then there are us this time around, and we're running low on ammo." Mogi commented, though his hand rested on his gun.

' _I'm not sure._ ' L thought, eyes scanning their surroundings in rising panic. He didn't notice Light's hand slipping from his grip, but he did notice the wave of pure power that brushed by him with a high pitched scream as a grey wraith targeted the Neutralizers in front of them, slamming into them but ghosting through as bodies began to drop. ' _The second lot!_ ' L remembered just as a second high pitched scream mirrored the first and L spun around to see a second wraith target the enemy from behind the small group, bodies dropping just as quickly as the first ones unable to pull the trigger. When the last of the bodies dropped the wraiths dissolved into smoke and a deafening silence fell over them. L turned slowly, as did the others who had been facing in opposite directions, towards where Light was standing. Though 'standing' was pushing it, 'swaying' was more accurate.

"I think," Light began, voice weak and barely audible. "That I shouldn't have pushed the second one." Blood began to drip from his lover's nose and L managed to get his arms around Light when he paled rapidly and collapsed unconscious in L's arms.

"I wasn't aware he was even able to summon two at the same time." Ryuk said, voice cracking as he tried to speak softly.

L had to silently agree, they'd gotten used to one wraith, Light had used that ability on some Fivers, but two at the same time was a bit of a shock. ' _I wonder if it's because he's been killing more frequently._ ' The first time Light had used the ability in L's presence, Light gained more control over his abilities, and as nobody had taken the time to study Shinigami Powers, he couldn't help but wonder if Light's abilities would grow again.

"We need to move." He said instead, carrying Light bridal style towards the military vehicles.

...


	5. Nightmare

**1 year earlier**

 **England**

L watched as Light twitched and whimpered in his sleep before he began to struggle against invisible hands. Looking over at the red illuminated numbers on a clock face that read 23:02, L knew that Light had begun to suffer from his nightly nightmares on schedule. His whimpers slowly began to claw their way up to an octave of a scream and L instinctively began to shake Light awake before that happened, dodging past blindly flying hands and firmly grabbing Light's tensed shoulders he bent down so he could see his lovers distressed face in the low lighting.

"Light, wake up Light." He began, gently shaking his lover by the shoulders and slowly building the strength of the shakes when Light didn't respond. "It's a nightmare Light, wake up, whatever you're dreaming of isn't happening." But L was unable to say that it wouldn't happen. It already did. ' _I thought he said he had therapy to help overcome what B did to him._ ' But L suspected that the recent possession of the young man triggered a relapse in regards to the nightmares. Light had yet to sleep through an entire night and had begun to gain bags under his eyes as dark as L's own.

Light's eyes flew wide with a particular hard shake and his heavy breathing shook his frame as red panicked eyes scouted the room before they latched onto L and Light's breathing began to even out when recognition filled his eyes. L shifted his hold on Light, adjusting them so that Light's head was laid atop L's heart and L ran his fingers through silken locks.

"I'm sorry for waking you again." Light began in a small voice, muffled from L's stomach where Light had placed his mouth. It was the same thing the young man said every time he awoke from his memories.

"I was already awake." L answered, telling the truth as he did every night. He never went to sleep before Light, always stayed up until the time Light normally succumbed to his nightmares in order to be there for him when the young man awoke. Silence descended upon the pair and L watched the minutes tick by on the clock face before gathering himself and breaking their ritual for the first time. "I think you should talk to somebody." He began, feeling the way that Light tensed at the suggestion. "Perhaps even the same doctor you spoke to when you first went through what you did with Beyond."

"I'm fine." Was Light's stubborn response and L felt as the younger man nipped at the skin of his exposed stomach. "They'll go away soon enough."

"Light, not only were you tortured by someone you were only recently possessed as well, you need to talk to someone because you aren't fine." L gently moved Light's head to that he could look into Light's eyes that still shone crimson. "You're suffering nightmares and your control is shaky at best." Light never used to allow his emotions to dictate the colour of his irises, if he did he would have been killed.

"I told you I'm fine, I'm working on it myself I don't need help." Light pulled himself from L's hold and got up from the bed. "I'm going for a walk." The young man announced before leaving the room.

' _You are not fine._ ' L shot to his feet and followed his lover from the room and down the empty, silent halls of Wammy's Orphanage. He didn't know where Light was heading, silently trailing behind him even when the young man left the house and began to wonder around outside. ' _And I know how to prove it._ '

They were heading in the direction of the orphanages Olympic sized pool, one place L knew Light normally gave a wide berth. ' _Along with baths and other bodies of water that doesn't come from the sky or a tap._ ' L knew it was because of the water boarding B did, and even though he knew it was a horrible idea, L refused to allow his lover to continue to act as though he was unaffected. ' _But it is certainly, without a doubt, a horrible idea._ ' It may even set Light's healing back months, but L was willing to risk it, knowing that he would be there for his lover through everything that followed. They grew every closer to the uncovered pool, L noting the way Light's steps began to falter at the sight of it. ' _A horrible idea._ ' He would carry it out regardless.

/:/:/

 **Present day: 9** **th** **June**

 **England**

Matt let out a loud whoop of victory even as he continued to smash through the firewalls set up to keep the identities of the Y8 hidden. After days of searching he finally managed to make it to the final barrier.

"And with a few more codes..." He said aloud, typing in the coding and releasing another cry of victory when the walls fell. He didn't hesitate, downloading everything he could find whilst fighting to keep the enemy from discovering what he'd achieved. The last file downloaded just as he was forced out, but Matt now had more than enough information to help them in the war against the Y8.

"Matt, you in here?" Mello called from outside the room and Matt turned towards his friend with a wide grin.

"I did it Mello." He informed the leather clad blonde. "I got them." Mello's eyes widened as the implications of Matt's words sunk in and with a shout that mirrored Matt's, he swept Matt up into his arms.

"We can finally fight back!" Mello released Matt and they spent a moment simply looking into each other's eyes before Mello coughed awkwardly and broke eye contact. "Do you think we can contact L and Watari?" He asked, walking around Matt and leaving him there blinking at the wall in confusion.

Swallowing down his emotions Matt turned to his friend who was currently searching through the folders Matt had managed to grab, his rosary dangling down towards the keyboard as Mello leant over it. ' _He's my best friend, nothing more._ ' Matt wouldn't risk that friendship for anything.

"I can try, I don't see why I couldn't be able to get a hold of one of them." He said instead, walking up to Mello so they could stand side-by-side.

"Oh wow," Matt frowned at the tone Mello had taken and looked to the computer screen to see what had captured his friend's attention. "They have a file on the VSC." Mello finished, clicking on the file to highlight it in blue.

Matt sucked air in through his teeth as he saw that Mello had been correct. The innocuous three lettered titled file under the selection arrow. "Should we open it?" He didn't want to, he could begin to imagine what lay hidden within the electronic file. Names upon names of the deceased and quite possibly footage that hadn't been released to the public. No, he didn't want to see what lay within the VSC file.

"I don't..." Mello trailed off and Matt knew he was just as hesitant to open it. "What if their names are in there?" He finished in a low whisper and Matt gently knocked his hand from the mouse and opened the first folder he clicked on that wasn't the VSC one.

"We can look at it later. Right now there's a list of everybody within the Neutralizer army that's been killed." Matt said, and though he'd only glimpsed what'd been typed upon second glance he confirmed that it was what he had said. "We can go from there, maybe the list of those who're active will be on here. Then we can target the leaders." Or maybe they should do that first...

"Yeah, yeah we'll do that instead." Mello agreed, voice still odd.

' _And I'll hope not to come across any casualty reports until we're ready for them._ ' It was still a large step taken in the right direction, the moment they could get the names of the Y8 to L and Watari the sooner they could be taken care of. Matt and Mello both settled down to read through the information they'd found themselves with, neither one of them thought of including Near in the search.

...


	6. Move

**M-L-P-S is trying to decide whether or not she should post all her WIP's regardless of how many chapters there currently are, or continue to slowly chip away at them until they're finished, whilst the in progress list grows longer...*sigh* Oh well...**

 **Present day: 11** **th** **June**

 **England**

"Have you ever considered that the Level system should be adjusted?" Near asked as he carefully stacked up a card tower whilst occasionally glancing up at Mello.

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked, his attention divided between the current conversation and the computer files he was looking through in Matt's absence.

"It appears that more and more Level Fivers are turning up, and it's supposed to be the rarest of the Levels." Near placed another pair of cards atop the tower. "I believe that the Level system has been around for so long that it was never taken into accord the Powers mutating."

"So there should be another Level added?" Mello asked, clicking out of what looked like an expense report. ' _Why is that even in here?_ '

"Indeed, Clarissa is a low level Level One, so adjustments would be made according to that. Light Yagami is certainly the first high level Level Six that'd be added to the scale." Near frowned when the tower of cards collapsed.

Mello was about to respond when a high pitched alarm rang throughout the building, Mello acting unthinkingly as he launched to his feet and pulled out his gun even as Near stood up from his scattered cards. The alarm continued to sound even as raised voices rose over it and Mello made straight for the doorway, gun armed and ready to fire even as Near followed silently behind him. Students ran down the hallway, panic in their faces even as information was called out over the alarm.

"...broken free!"

"...traitor amongst us!"

"Was anybody killed?"

"Someone should turn the alarm off before it attracts unwanted attention!" That was Matt's voice issuing the command and moments later the alarm shut off plunging the building into an oppressive silence.

"What happened?" Mello asked, clicking the safety back on and stashing his gun away.

"The four prisoners escaped!" Someone called from the crowd.

"They had to have had help! There's a traitor amongst us!" Another claimed which sent some back into a shouting match.

"Enough!" Mello shouted over the voices and silence fell once more. "Is anybody else missing? Where are the Truthseekers and the Neutralizers? Nobody is to leave this room until the traitor is identified." Mello ordered, the students who were listed stepping forward to begin. "Matt, Near, we need to talk." He nodded to the pair and retreated to the far end of the hall were everyone was gathered, Near and Matt following him.

"We'll have to retreat to the third safe house." Was the first thing out of Matt's mouth and Mello couldn't help but sigh in resignation.

"Undoubtedly the traitor knows of the third safe house and therefore it's no longer safe." Near stated as he twirled his hair around his finger.

"We'll make for one of the countries that sympathises with our people." Mello declared and both Matt and Near fell silent. "I'm certain we can find a way out of England, but we have to move and do so soon. Even if traitors come with us, they can't do anything once we're on foreign soil." He looked at Matt and Near individually, locking eyes with both. "Unless one of you has a better idea?"

"I guess it's a good thing something like this was taken into account and measures have already been set up." Matt said, running gloved fingers through red hair. "We can be gone by sundown."

"Then once the Neutralizers and the Truthseekers are finished we'll have everyone grab what we need so we can meet that deadline." Mello just hoped another traitor didn't screw them over before then.

/:/:/

 **1 year earlier**

 **England**

Water, there was water all around him. He was going to drown! Light breached the surface of the pool and swam to the edge in a panic, heaving his shivering form from the watery depths as he struggled to get enough oxygen into his lungs. He sunk his fingers into the earthy soil, the smell of grass invading his nose as he fought to control his breathing and the trembles that rocked his frame. ' _What the hell was he thinking?!_ ' He thought in a snarl even as coherent thought came back.

"What the hell was that?!" He practically shrieked as he glared up at L, noting and disregarding the floating red letters and numbers. "I said I was fine!" He pushed himself to his feet, unsure if he was trembling in rage or leftover adrenaline at that point.

"You're not fine Light." L stated, repeating his earlier words. "You no longer have the control you once prided yourself for." L didn't raise his voice but Light felt his words as though a slap to the face.

"I have plenty of control because I'm fine." He gritted out, eyes narrowing upon his lover.

"If you did you wouldn't be standing in a circle of death right now." L said plainly, tucking his hands into his jean pockets.

' _Circle of death?_ ' The words caught him unawares and he glanced down at his feet, horror and surprise rising within him as he surveyed the perfect circle of decayed plant matter and small insects and animals around him. ' _I did this...I could have killed him by accident!_ '

"I don't know if it's because of the Possessor Power taking control and using your ability or reoccurring memories of what Beyond did to you, but your control has weakened significantly. It's at the point where you basically have the control of a newly awakened Power, and you know how dangerous that is for someone like you." L had been slowly approaching Light during his talk, withdrawing a hand and placing a comfortable weight upon Light's shoulder. "Please, you need to talk to someone."

Light looked from L's grey eyes shining with concern, to the circle of death around him. "Okay," He managed to get out on a whisper thin voice. But he refused to link his hand with L's and his lover seemed to understand why as he removed his hand from Light's shoulder.

"Let's get you into some dry cloths and back into bed." L led the way from the pool to the main house and they both chose to ignore the small patches of decay that appeared wherever Light stepped.

...


	7. VSC

**Present day: 12** **th** **June**

 **Japan**

The group had managed to find a rundown motel that charged by the hour, to hide away in to recharge. Light had been drifting in and out of consciousness and L was thankful that his lover didn't appear to be suffering migraines or nosebleeds like he did when he first revealed the full strength of his abilities. ' _But the downside is, is that he seems to be growing weaker every time he uses his abilities._ ' L wasn't sure if it was because he was going through withdrawal or if it was something else. He was just returning to their room with his arms laden down with takeaway when Mogi approached him.

"Something wrong?" He asked before the other could speak, worry in his tone.

"No, the group is fine for now." Mogi assured him before glancing around them. "Can we talk for a moment?" L nodded and adjusted the bags of food. "I think Light's dying."

Whatever L was expecting the other man to say, that certainly wasn't it. So he excused himself of the seconds that ticked by in silence with his mouth open. "What do you mean? He's in and out of consciousness, yes, but compared to how it used to be..." He trailed off unable to see where Mogi was coming from. ' _Or perhaps unwilling..._ '

"He's been growing weaker every time he uses his abilities. I remember back with the Beyond case, he may have been hit with that backlash but it's nothing like how it is now. He spent two weeks with nosebleeds and migraines and these days he can barely stay awake, he's been growing whiter and I've noticed the bags under his eyes despite the amount of sleep he gets. I truly believe that his ability is tearing him apart."

"That's ridiculous." L responded, ignoring his taunting thoughts. ' _Is it really though?_ '

Mogi didn't seem willing to allow L to ignore them, putting his thoughts into words. "Is it really? His ability is literally geared towards killing, why wouldn't it make sense that the one born with the ability faces the same fate? Perhaps it takes longer, perhaps it depends on how often the ability is used, or perhaps it comes down to how high of a Level that Power is. Shinigami Powers weren't always hunted, and yet they're one of the rarest of the Powers around, aside from the Possessors. Maybe it's because the ability kills the user in the womb or even shortly after it manifests and yet nobody ever connected the dots because no one suspected that the person was a Shinigami Power. That would explain why so many unexplainable deaths occur to those within the age range of manifesting their abilities, because they're Shinigami Powers and their bodies can't handle it."

L didn't know what to say. Mogi had listed some good points and even L could admit that Light was looking worse. ' _But dying?_ ' He had never once considered it a possibility. ' _Perhaps whenever he uses the wraiths it's not actually just a manifestation of his power but also a bit of his life force._ ' If that were the case L needed to convince Light not to use the full extent of his ability anymore. ' _Preferably without bringing up the concern for his health._ '

"How many people have you told this theory to?" He asked, continuing towards his and Light's shared room.

"Just you, I didn't want to risk panic seeing as the others see Light as their protector." Mogi admitted even as the door to L's room came into sight.

"Keep it that way and I'll think about what you've said."

/:/:/

 **1 year earlier**

 **Japan**

"I don't think now is a good time for sex." L commented but he didn't move to prevent Light from finishing the removal of their clothing.

"Now is the perfect time for sex." Light disagreed, tossing a bottle of lube to L and settling himself upon the bed. L looked at him silently for a few moments, bottle unopened and in hand as grey eyes locked with his. "What is it?" He finally asked, rolling over onto his side so he could fully face his lover.

"I think you should ride me tonight." L stated bluntly. "After all, you're the one who wants it, you should work for it." L laughed through the pillow to his face and Light swiftly settled himself atop his lover.

"Okay then." He kissed the tip of L's nose, their bare skin lit up by the city lights of the Villain Sector. With a gentle tug L plastered their mouths together as they slowly began to grind upon one another, arousal shooting through Light's nerve endings as he felt L's length move against him. He just reached for the lube when the first explosion happened, the building shaking from the force even as a fireball went up into the air, L and Light jerking away from each other as they looked out the floor length window.

Fire burned at a neighbouring tower even as the building slowly began to collapse under the force, they could see the small darkened figures running from it even as the building gave way to a shower of dust, glass, fire and debris. ' _What the hell?_ ' Light slipped from the bed, the mood undeniably ruined as he and L swiftly began to dress even as another explosion rocked their building from a second building.

"Whoever is targeting the buildings clearly doesn't live here." L commented though Light could hear the worry in his tone. "We need to leave, before this building is targeted."

"You think they will." Light asked, slipping on his shoes even as the second building collapsed sending out a dangerous wave.

"I never even heard about a threat." L was muttering as he grabbed Light hand and pulled him to the emergency staircase where other villains already crowded as they fought to get out.

A third explosion shook the building hard enough for fractures to appear in the concrete and dust to fill the air even as panicked voices called for calm. The lights flickered and went out plunging them into darkness before the emergency lighting kicked in and people began to push their way down the levels, joining residents from other floors.

' _All I wanted on this trip was to find the people who killed my family._ ' Light thought angrily as he reached out and clasped L's hand in an attempt to keep them from separating. They heard the third building collapse, no doubt it was the closest one to the tower and people began to push harder for the exit in the rising fear that their tower would be next. ' _Firestarter and an Earth Power, maybe even an Air Power, are responsible for this._ ' The crowd streamed from the stairwell onto the crowded streets even as people screamed and cried out for help and various sirens filled the air over the sound of flames.

"We need to go!" L suddenly announced, his hand tightening around Light's and his lover practically dragged him from the streets of the Villain Sector until they reached the border out of breath.

"What, was that, all about?" Light panted as he bent over his knees to steady his breathing.

"A bad feeling." L answered, gaze firmly fixed upon the Sector and the people who could still be seen upon the streets.

Light followed his gaze, eyes flashing red so that names and lifespans showed themselves to him and they both watched in horror as what could only be described as a sinkhole opened up and dragged people, buildings and other manmade structures down into the depths, lifespans rapidly declining to zeros even as people tried to escape only to meet their ends.

The event soon became known as the Villain Sector Catastrophe, or VSC for short. It was obvious to those that survived that Powers were responsible, but nobody was given a chance to prove it as the hunt for them took to the light.

...


	8. Contact

**Thank you everyone who faved/followed.**

 **Present day: 13** **th** **June**

 **Australia**

"They're all gone." Matt couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it, but the list of names and dates couldn't be ignored. Thousands of names and dates filled the document and Matt continued to scroll through them, every now and again a familiar name jumped out at him. "They didn't even bury the bodies, they just burned them." It was sickening, even more so the fact that not everybody on the list was a Power, and there were so many children.

"Watari, I can't believe he's gone." Nears voice was faint as the card he held in his hand crumpled.

"Those bastards can't be allowed to get away with this!" Mello exclaimed, anger and grief within his tone. "Have you found anything on them?"

Matt winced at the desperation in the question. He had been sorting through everything he had managed to get, had wanted to avoid the list of the deceased, but hadn't found anything about the ones responsible. They had made it to the safe house in Australia without trouble, but had removed another member of their group upon landing.

"I've been trying." He replied truthfully, flinching at the scowl that plastered itself on Mello's face before he stormed out of the room muttering all the way.

"I'm beginning to think that you should also attempt to get in contact with L or even Light now we know for certain Watari is gone. We need to re-establish communication between groups, hopefully we won't have any more problems now we're out of the conflict."

Matt wasn't so optimistic, he'd watched as fellow students turned against them even after he held the belief they would stand together. He kept his mouth shut though and nodded in silent agreement, it'd be good to hear from one of them about what was happening with them.

"Light had a second identity he used for taking on illegal jobs, what was it again?" He asked Near after pulling up the programmes he needed.

"Kira, he mostly used that identity for his assassination jobs though." Near replied, having discarded the crumpled card he had held for a new one he had begun to stack.

"I wonder if any of his accounts have been accessed recently." Matt thought aloud as he searched for any sign. What he found was a recent withdrawal for a laptop and a bunch of other things. ' _Well that makes sense I suppose, he's a hacker as well._ ' Although from what Matt could understand Light wasn't as committed to it as Matt was. ' _But he's still good enough to give me a run for my money._ '

"I've been thinking," Mello said as an announcement of his return. "Why don't we get our hands on one of the Neutralizers and question them?" He collapsed into a chair beside Matt and kicked down Near's card tower.

"And by 'question' do you mean 'torture'?" Matt asked in response, scanning Light's accounts for any sign of where he was. ' _Well I know he was alive a few hours ago as he brought that stuff._ ' Unfortunately it didn't tell him anything about L.

"It doesn't have to be us," Mello was quick to assure. "We aren't leaving the country, it's safer here and we don't need to put the others at risk running around a country after us. But one of them would be willing to do it." Mello sounded sure of this assessment and Matt was inclined to agree, both L and Light would be capable of 'questioning' someone. "We just need to get in contact with them and send the details of the higher ups in the military."

"Well that appears to be easily accomplished." Matt watched as an outside connection came through his computer and he knew straight away who it was, doing nothing to hinder it. "Looks like they had the same idea of getting in contact." He waved to the screen.

/:/:/

 **Present day: 13** **th** **June**

 **Japan**

The call connected and Light breathed a sigh of relief as he scanned over his shoulder for any sign of interlopers. This was a call he wanted to keep from L and everyone else for as long as possible. ' _And I can't let L know that I'm aware of his and Mogi's suspicions._ ' Light had begun to have them himself. Matt appeared on the laptop screen thus ending Light's morbid thoughts and he shook himself into the present.

"It's good to see you lot are still safe." He said instead of a greeting. "L's fine, but," Here he hesitated briefly before ploughing on. "We lost Watari." The expression on Matt's face confirmed that the successors had already suspected, or even knew, of the elder's death.

"We actually discovered that today." Matt confirmed, sadness swimming in his eyes. "We have something for you and L that may help. Let me send it through." Matt tapped away on his keyboard for a moment before an alert sounded from Light's laptop and after scanning what had been sent he felt a grin stretch across his face.

"This is just what we need." Information on all the higher ups in the military and a detailed list of all those enlisted along with their I.D photos. "I'll be sure to show it to L when I get a chance." ' _This is something that'll stay with me for a while._ '

"I wanted to keep this short in the event the connection is hacked. Just know that we are safe and it's good to know that you all are as well." Matt said before signing off and leaving behind a blank screen.

' _That's okay, I have some others I need to get in contact with._ ' Kira had connections to many important people, Light just had to put them into use. ' _And this list..._ ' A plan began to form in his mind, something he knew L would try and prevent, but he also knew that it would end in success in the long run. ' _And if it doesn't..._ ' He scowled down at his trembling hands and clenched them together in a bid to stop the shakes. ' _I don't even know if it's my health or the addiction that's affecting me at this point._ ' The sound of the door opening had Light closing the laptop and hiding it under the bed just as L entered the room with a small pastry box in his hands.

"I thought the plan was to lay low?" Light asked, getting off the bed and trailing after L into the small kitchen/dining area.

"I did lay low, I even limited my amount of sweets." L sat the box upon the table and pulled Light into his arms. "When this is all over I'm going to buy a desert factory."

Light smothered a laugh at that, hugging L back. ' _When this is all over, will I even still be here?_ ' It wasn't something he wanted to dwell on, there was no point in ruining the time spent with L, reminiscing on his possible death.

/:/:/

Dusk was setting when Ide checked his emails for the final time that night, already more than eager to head home and bury himself in memories of past happier times. A lone unopened email sat in his mail box and upon opening it Ide had to smother his look of surprise at the contents. A request for information on those responsible for the war. All that was needed were the names. He knew without a doubt the Light was planning on making his move, he just couldn't help but wonder how many people would be caught in the crossfire.

...


	9. Distract

" _Did you hear?"_

#

" _They're suddenly dropping like flies!"_

#

" _No Level is safe, I heard that Level Fives were dropping just as easily as the Level ones."_

#

" _Must be a Shinigami Power."_

#

" _It's about time they fought back, this has gone on long enough!"_

/:/:/

 **Present day: 21** **st** **June**

 **Japan**

A week. Neutralizers from the army had been dropping for an entire week without pause. On the hour, every hour, bodies were carted off to the morgues for identifying. The death toll had reached the hundreds and was still rapidly climbing. The media pounced on the story the moment the first twenty dropped and social media blew up after that. Ide knew enough to know that the Shinigami rumours were true.

He and Ukita left the morgue for the third time that day, a new array of corpses to identify and families to contact. Neither said anything about their friends and once fellow workmates methods of dealing with the issue. Ide kept his mouth shut on the encoded email he sent to a now disabled email address. One way or another, it seemed, the war against Powers would end. He doubted another like it would take its place.

/:/:/

The sound of the door opening had Light rushing to hide away his laptop and hurriedly sprawl upon the bed with a magazine before L entered the bedroom. It wasn't that he was ashamed about what he was doing, but even Light could admit that he had entered into a downward spiral in regards to his health and usage of his abilities. He killed every day on the hour and even now, as he flicked through pages in the magazine whilst L rustled about out in the small kitchen/lounge area, he could feel the urge to open his laptop and continue culling the names upon the list.

"Light, you in there?" L called, entering the bedroom and making the question redundant. "The others have made it to safety, they sent word to me upon arrival." Their small group of survivors had split up earlier in the week, only L, Light, Aizawa and Mogi chose to remain behind. The rest had caught transport to countries that offered safety to Powers, Ryuk and Rem had decided to flee to Australia and though Light had wanted to join them, he refused to flee his home.

"Did they encounter any trouble?" He asked, setting aside the magazine and clasping his fingers into fists when he noticed them trembling. ' _Traitors._ ' He thought spitefully at the shaking appendages. He had no interest in having L find out what he'd been up to, no doubt it would result in a lecture about his health. ' _But seeing as the army has been severely depleted and we've finally caught a break, I don't think it matters much how it's done._ '

"Are you okay?" L asked instead, grey eyes scanning Light's face before lingering on his clasped hands.

' _Damn._ ' He plastered a smile on his face and unclasped his hands, stretching his fingers and planting them firmly onto the mattress. "Fine, just restless." He wasn't even lying, the longer he put off using his abilities the stronger the itch to do something rose within him. L joined him upon the bed, gently pulling Light to his chest before heaving a sigh.

"It seems calmer out there, there hasn't been any sign of the military for days now. Mogi and Aizawa moved hotels again though, they don't plan on lingering and we shouldn't either." Warm breath ghosted upon the back of Light's neck when L spoke and he shivered slightly as desire rose up within him warring with the urge to use his abilities.

"We can stay another night." Light declared before giving in to one of his urges and twisted in L's arms before plastering his lips upon L's and urgently, and with none of his usual decorum, tore at his lovers shirt and jeans.

/:/:/

L wasn't ignorant. He knew that Light was trying to distract him from something, but as warm hands skated across his chest and a hot, wet mouth kissed down his neck, L couldn't summon the strength to push the issue at that moment. He eagerly stripped Light of his clothing, rolling them over so that he was on top of his lover before kissing the tempting mouth and pushing off his own pants single handily without breaking contact.

He groaned low in his throat as their skin came in contact, licking a line down Light's throat and sucking a hickey over his pulse whilst Light whined beneath him. It'd been too long. He blindly groped around the base of the bed for the lotion he knew Light kept, fingers skimming across what felt like the top of a laptop before they encountered the bottle.

' _What's a laptop doing down there?_ ' He briefly thought, pulling away from Light's neck to grab a quick look before Light grabbed him by his hair and forced their mouths together hard enough that their teeth clacked. ' _Okay, I won't look until later._ ' He decided, bringing up the lotion bottle and pumping cream into his hand even as Light spread his legs for L to settle down between them.

"Hopefully this time we won't be interrupted." Light gasped as L pushed his first finger into the tight muscle of Light's channel.

"I'm sure they'll break the door down if they really wanted us." He added a second finger and began to scissor them both earning a groan as Light released L's hair to fist the bed sheets instead. He added a third once the muscles loosened up and soon enough he was removing his fingers and sliding into the welcoming warmth as Light's insides gripped him snugly.

The time for talking was put on hold as L built up a rhythm that Light matched and he pounded into his lover even as Light's hips lifted to meet his thrusts. Through it all, the memory of the laptop remained.

...


	10. Seperate

**Present day: 21** **st** **June**

 **Japan**

Light fell against the pillows, calming his breathing as his heart began to slow and sweat began to cool upon his skin as L dropped beside him with a huff. He wasn't given long before the itch returned with a growing vengeance, the urge to return to his laptop and the list of names and photo's that awaited him.

 _'I'm better than this_.' He told himself sternly, though a voice whispered that it wouldn't hurt if he killed just a few when L wasn't as alert. But L was alert, and aware of the laptop and Light couldn't think of a way to get rid of his lover in order to return to the list. ' _You could always just kill him, then nothing will be preventing you from doing what you know is right_.' The voice whispered and Light jerked away from his lover with a muffled, horrified, "No!" That sent him sprawling off the edge of the bed in a tangled heap of blankets.

"Light?" L crawled over to the edge and Light could see the concern and suspicion in his grey eyes. "Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

 _'He knows!'_ The voice stated and panic began to rise within him. _'He knows what you were planning and is waiting for you to mess up and admit it! Kill him_!' Light fought down a whimper of pain as he felt his abilities rise within him in turmoil just begging to be used, irises bleeding red before he buried his face into the blankets as his ability licked at his nerves sending pain lancing through his bloodstream. He remembered vividly the first time he went through this, only then he had two Warpers with him and a secure place. This time he was being hunted and only had L. ' _I wasn't aware it'd gotten this bad though_.' He should have seen it coming though, he was using his abilities every hour of every day recently, not to mention the odd fights that'd broken out before then.

"Light, what's wrong?" He could hear L asking, worry evident in his voice even through the muffle of the blankets.

 _'I need to focus on something else_.' He pushed down his abilities, forcing his eyes to shift back to amber before emerging from the blankets and lunging at L, kissing exposed skin that tasted of sweat and something that was inherently L. He could feel L struggle slightly under him, no doubt confused as to just what was going on, but with the urge to kill and unwelcome thoughts crowding his mind, Light pushed on until L ceased to struggle and began to work with him instead of against. It helped for only seconds before the itch returned and Light withdrew from L's lightly panting form even as grey eyes observed him with suspicion.

"Does this have anything to do with the laptop you have under the bed?" L asked, sitting up and pulling at the remainder of the sheets still upon the bed. "I have a sneaking suspicion that you've been up to something I'd disagree with." With slow movements Light watched as L bent down and slid the laptop out from its spot. It didn't take much, just the push of a button, before the log-in was displayed. "Do I have to guess, or will you open it?" L's tone was carefully bland but Light could see the hidden emotions behind grey eyes.

Fingers flew across the keyboard and the laptop opened to its homepage, a generic photo graced the wallpaper even as L began to navigate his way through the minimal apps upon the device. Light knew the moment he found the files Matt had sent, L stiffened in a way Light never knew his lover to be capable of, before grey eyes snapped to him with fury in their depths.

"How long? How long have you known my successors have been alive for? How long have you had this information and been using it?" Light flinched at the tone, inner voice rallying him to strike out at L for daring to speak to him that way.

"A while." He admitted, pushing aside the voice before he felt his abilities muffled and forced down by an outside presence. "You don't have to do that!" He glared at L, getting to his feet dropping the sheets from his naked form. "I'm not doing anything wrong, the people on that list are killing us, and they should know the risk!" He was well aware that he could break the hold of L's Neutralizing ability, but he had a feeling that he'd put them both into a familiar situation and he wasn't ready for a repeat performance.

"What list?" L asked, grey eyes never leaving Light's face. "What list Light?" He repeated when Light clamped his mouth shut.

 _'He didn't find it_?' He was sure that L had blocked his abilities because he had found the list of the military personal. "I thought you found it when you decided to try and block my abilities." He admitted, refusing to say anything else on the topic even as L broke eye contact and began going through everything.

/:/:/

L looked at the list of names and faces with growing horror. He knew, knew with his whole being that Light had been systematically going through the list and killing those upon it. ' _Hundreds..._ ' He now knew why his lover was so erratic, he was clearly suffering from his usage of his abilities more than usual. ' _And if what Mogi and I suspect is true..._ ' Light was killing himself faster than ever.

He closed the lid of the laptop and looked up at his fidgeting lover, brunette hair mussed from fingers constantly running through it and the slightly manic glint in his eyes. He couldn't help the sigh that escaped as he closed his eyes and lowered his head atop his clasped hands. He didn't know how to deal with this.

"I want you to stop killing off the list." He stated firmly, refusing to lift the Neutralizing field he had around Light even as he felt a wave of hostile power lash out at it. "It's for your own good." Though it may already be too late.

"I'm fine," Light's voice shook and L could tell that Light didn't believe his own words. "The more we kill now the less we have to deal with later. It's us or them!"

"You're not even giving them a chance!" L snapped, eyes flying open as he glared up at his lover. "You're executing them! Who are you to judge their sins? How can you know if they are they're willingly or not? They may have joined to save themselves or their families and you're killing them indiscriminately!" He pulled himself from the bed to put himself on equal footing with Light, strengthening the Neutral field even though he knew Light could easily brake through it.

"You mean like how they did when they wiped out an entire half of the city?" Light's voice had grown dark, and L watched as crimson bled into the amber. "Like how they killed my family?" L could see the way Light shook, but his own growing fear kept him in place. "They knew what they were signing up for, they've never held back since this all started. Why should I? It's not my problem they chose to go to war against an enemy they know almost nothing about."

"The same can be said for us Light, we don't know who we're up against either, and you're just killing foot-soldiers at this point." L said in resignation, it was clear to him that Light wouldn't be swayed from his chosen path.

"That may be, but I'm certain I've caught the attention of those responsible by now. When they make their move I'll be waiting for them." Light's voice mirrored L's and L knew for certain that they were parting ways. "You do things your way, and I'll do them my way." Light confirmed his suspicions as he swiftly dressed, grabbed the laptop, and left the room without a backwards glance.

/:/:/

 **Present day: 21** **st** **June**

 **Unknown**

Large screens displayed eight faces of men located in various countries across the world, all had their faces shrouded despite each knowing the identities of the others.

"It's the work of a Shinigami Power, you don't have to guess that whoever it is, is a high level Level five Power."

"The problem is that whoever the individual is, is killing our soldiers faster than they sign up."

"I believe that our only option is to come together once more and deal with the problem. We have two Firestarters, an Earth user, an Air user, two Neutralizers, a Warper and a Shinigami Power of our own amongst us. Surely with us all working together we can remove the Shinigami Power, killing the only real threat the criminals have against us."

"Where should we meet?"

"At our old business headquarters."

"We're going to Japan."

...


	11. Bait

**Thankyou Guest for the review last chapter :)**

 **Present day: 22** **nd** **June**

 **Australia**

"Is anyone going to say something?" Matt asked, anxiety filling him as he looked from Mello to Near and back again. He'd been on edge since they discovered that army members were dying on the hour every hour all across the world. Matt knew that Light was responsible, just as he knew that the information he'd sent Light was being used.

"I wonder if L even knows that we're still alive or if Light kept it to himself." Near mused, toy robots lay scattered around him.

"I don't see the problem," Mello threw himself upon a desk chair. "He's giving them what they deserve."

"That may be, but he's also caught the attention of the Y8." Matt eyed his best friend as Mello produced a cigarette. "No smoking in this room." He ordered when Mello stuck the unlit stick into his mouth.

"He did so intentionally, he must know that they're on their way there." Mello said around the cigarette. "And I'm sure L would get in touch if something were to change, and he hasn't yet so I'm sure things are fine."

"Looks like you spoke too soon." Near gestured to one of the computers when Matt and Mello looked at him, their attention turning to the machine even as Matt hastened to connect the call.

' _L!'_ He thought with relief that was mirrored when he breathed out an echoed greeting. "L, we weren't sure if you knew that we were okay or not." Not that Matt was going to point accusing fingers at Light. ' _Though he doesn't look all that good._ ' L had darker bags under his eyes then usual and his posture was slumped in what Matt pegged as 'defeated', Light was nowhere in sight though Matt recognised the two men standing behind L as Mogi and Aizawa.

" _Yes, well..._ " L trailed off with a small shrug. " _Light left. I'm sure you're aware by now that he's been killing army members, he left after a disagreement_."

"What disagreement? He's doing the right thing." Mello interjected, sliding up beside Matt so he could see the screen.

"And in doing so, has caught the attention of the Y8." Matt muttered, moving aside so Near could join in.

" _Which is why I've contacted you. We need to know where the Y8 are gathering and what security they're going to have. I believe that Light is planning on taking them out_." L's hand went to his lips before dropping back to his side. " _I want to ensure he has at least some back-up._ " Matt noticed the unspoken 'suicide run', that flashed across L's eyes.

"About that," Mello shifted slightly, before continuing. "The Y8 have probably already landed in Japan, so if Light really is set on targeting them, chances are high he's already found them or where they will be."

"But I'll send you everything we have." Matt hastened to add when he saw a dark glint in L's eyes. "They wouldn't have been in the country for long."

" _Well we'll need everything you have as soon as possible if we're going to do something about it._ " Aizawa stated with a sigh before he collapsed upon the bed. " _You wouldn't happen to know_..." The man trailed off with a grimace, turning his face away. " _What they've been doing with the bodies_?" He finished, voice rough with pain.

Matt did know. He also knew why Aizawa was asking, he just wasn't sure if he should tell the elder man. Biting his lip slightly he turned to Mello in askance, unsure as to how to answer the question. "They've been burning them." He finally said, not missing the flinch that Aizawa have or the grim look on Mogi's and L's. "I'm sorry." He offered uselessly.

" _Send us everything, I'm sure we don't have long to act_." L reiterated before ending the connection.

"Things are going to come to an end in the next few days." Near said, speaking for the first time since the call started.

"Let's hope things go our way then." Mello straightened and turned to leave the room. "Better send that info Matt, they won't have long to go through everything."

/:/:/

 **Present day: 22** **nd** **June**

 **Japan**

" _We come to you live from what appears to be a live execution._ " The camera panned out to show a wooden stage that appeared to have been hastily put together. Already a large crowd gathered on the ground ringing the structure where ten people from old to young kneeled upon the wooden flooring with their hands and feet bound and mouths gagged.

Confused voices blended together as people tried to work out what they were seeing, if it was an act or actuality. The tear stained faces and round terrified eyes of those bound should have been clue enough to the events that were going down. Camera crews and reporters circled the crowd and stage, sharks hunting for a story, police trickling in slowly with no clue as to what was happening.

"We tried to do this peacefully!" A voice echoed out over the crowd, projected from speakers as a cloaked man appeared on stage, face covered with a ski-mask. "Powers have no business here, especially those who refuse to come to heel!" The masked man came to a halt behind the trembling, bound child. "There is a Shinigami Power amongst you who has taken to killing Neutralizers in their thousands, you all know this, it is to the Shinigami Power I speak to!" The masked man announced, directing his words to the cameras. "This, is your fault. These deaths, are on you!"

The child stiffened, eyes rolling back before the body dropped to the wooden floor to deafening silence. The stunned crowd wasn't given enough time to react, the remaining nine Powers each stiffening and collapsing to the floor in forced silence.

"The Y8 only want what's best for the world! We do this to protect the everyday Norm, and for that to work, we need to kill the threat that are the Powers! Shinigami Power, I know you're watching right now, I also know you don't know my name or face. I'll tell you this though, I too, am a Shinigami Power and I know how to kill you!" The masked man vanished into a hole that opened up beneath him even as horrified screaming took over the crowd and police rushed to the stage to check the bodies of the slain.

/:/:/

' _This is monstrous._ ' Ide thought angrily as he pushed through the crying, stunned crowd. ' _At least the Y8 has revealed their true colours._ ' He just wished that innocents didn't have to die in the process. He broke out of the crowd and fumbled for his phone, bringing up the camera app and quickly taking the photo he knew would be put to use. He had Ukita look around on a suspicion of his and it appeared to have paid off. ' _Hopefully Ukita got out of here without being seen._ ' He sent the photo just as footsteps sounded from behind him, a foreboding feeling coming over him as he pocketed his phone and slowly turned towards the on-comer.

"Noticed you and your partner snooping around earlier." An unfamiliar man said, even as the subject of the photo approached. "Not sure who you're working for, but we can't leave you alive you understand?"

Ide wasn't given a chance to respond or make a grab for his weapon, pain tore through his chest and darkness descended upon him. He could barely make out the words, "Thank you for baiting our trap." Before he hit the ground and knew no more.

...


	12. Trap

**Thank you for the faves/follows.**

 **Present day: 23** **rd** **June**

 **Japan**

His reflection stared back at him. Sunken eyes framed by a pale face. Light could no longer deny it, he was dying. Trembling fingers traced his features in the bathroom mirror before he curled them into a fist and punched it in a fit of anger that vanished as soon as it arrived, cracks spider webbing from the point of impact. He had to do it now. He couldn't put it off any longer. Leaving the bathroom he flicked his eyes to his laptop where a photo was already loaded on screen, uncaring of the blood that dripped from his fingers to stain the cheap hotel carpet. Kyosuke Higuchi. The Shinigami Power that worked for the Y8. Higuchi and the other members were protected by Neutralizers of various Levels, so Light would have to go to them.

' _Not that I expect to live through this either way._ ' He'd confirmed that both Ide and Ukita had both been found dead within hours of the photo being both taken and sent. ' _So chances are high that this is a trap._ ' But he'd watched as the Powers were killed on-screen and listened as he was called out. He wasn't going to do nothing, not when the ones responsible for all of this were in the same place for the first time in months.

He closed the lid of the laptop, swiftly tearing it apart and erasing everything on it to prevent it being used against him and the people he cared about. Those still alive that is. His hand stung from the cuts to it, but he simply wiped away the blood on the hem of his shirt even as he scanned for any other signs of his presence. Blood wouldn't matter much when he was dead. Having hesitated long enough, Light left the room without a backwards glance, eyes glued to a building only a block away. It was going to end, one way, or another.

/:/:/

 **Present day: 23** **rd** **June**

 **Australia**

Mello paced behind Matt even as his best friend rapidly typed across the keyboard in front of him, various live-streamed camera images flashing upon the monitor as they looked for familiar faces. Near was off with other students looking for past graduates who might come back as teachers once everything was worked out. It helped that the Y8 revealed their true colours. Mello knew that it still wouldn't change anything immediately, especially after everything both the Powers and Norms had gone through because of them.

"Mello, please stop pacing back there, you're making me nervous." Mello looked over at Matt who was still focused on the screen of the computer. "Go help Near or something."

"If I wanted to look for future teachers I would be there." He retorted, but dropped down into a chair beside Matt anyway, watching the cameras intently. "Wait, go back." He instructed Matt, leaning forward after something caught his eye. Matt returned to the previous camera and Mello quickly spotted the familiar face once more.

"Is he going where I think he's going?" Matt asked, using various cameras to follow Light's path.

"You mean is he heading for the building we know the Y8 and dozens of Neutral army members are located, then yes, that is exactly where he is going." Mello knew then that Light was on a suicide mission. There was no way the elder male didn't know what he was walking into.

"Well do you think L knows? Should we tell him somehow?" Matt asked, flying through various camera angles until Light walked up to the building and they lost the feed, blocked by various firewalls protecting the building. "This will take me a bit to hack." Matt admitted, already working away at it.

"I suspect L already knows and has planned for it." Or at least Mello hoped that his idol had and wasn't planning his own suicide run.

/:/:/

 **Present day: 23** **rd** **June**

 **Japan**

' _Light how can you do this?!_ ' L bit down harshly on his bottom lip, fighting the urge to rush into the building his lover had just entered and waited for Mogi and Aizawa to finish hashing out the details of their plan. Only L had a sneaking suspicion that two members of his group, even if Light wasn't there to be counted, were planning on turning this into a suicide mission. Aizawa had lost his family, and he hadn't been the same since. Light probably knew by now that his abilities were killing him and planned to go out in a blaze of glory. ' _Which leaves Mogi and I as the only reliable ones._ ' L knew that by the end of the day they would be less a member, or two.

"So that's the plan, right?" Aizawa asked, drawing L's attention back to him. "We lure the army members out and take care of them, that way there's less in the building for us to deal with. Then we kill the Y8." Nobody was eager to speak up to correct him, the glint in his eyes enough for L to keep his mouth shut.

' _Besides, by the time we get in there, it'll be an us vs them situation._ ' And L had always been able to set aside his moral compass when the situation called for it.

"Let's do this." Mogi said, heading for the building Light had vanished into and their enemy lay in wait.

/:/:/

Light knew it was going to be a trap. He easily by-passed the main floor of the building and had successfully made it to the top floor when the trap was sprung and he was surrounded by armed Neutral army members. Though 'easily' and 'successfully' weren't terms that should be used. More like 'waltzed' and 'allowed'. He was pushed into a conference room, eight chairs already occupied by the men who were no doubt the Y8 and forced into an empty chair across from them, a heavy wooden table separating them.

"That'll be all, thank you. Wait outside." Higuchi ordered and the twenty Neutralizers left the room without a word. "We knew you would be coming." Higuchi said, his and his fellow member's attention focused on Light. "Though we thought there would be more of you."

"Hard to convince people to go on a suicide run." Light said with a smile he just didn't feel. His abilities had been suppressed, and though he could still feel them, it was as though they were caught in molasses. He still firmly believed he would be capable of using his abilities. It would just take a lot more out of him than usual. ' _Though I've already accepted that I'm not leaving here conscious, or even alive._ ' Judging by the way the eight men seated across from him were smiling smugly, not a single one of them were aware of just how strong Light was. ' _I'll wipe the smug looks off their faces._ ' He began to claw at the barriers between himself and his ability when raised voices and shouts from outside broke his concentration.

/:/:/

 **Present day: 23** **rd** **June**

 **Australia**

"L was supposed to be the one with the plan!" Matt yelled as he and Mello watched L, Aizawa and Mogi successfully fight their way up the floors to where Light was seated with the Y8. "How is going in with only three other people as back-up a plan?!" Matt asked, barely noting as Near silently padded into the room.

"Maybe they're all relying heavily on Light to see them through this?" Mello didn't sound as though he believed himself.

"Or maybe they plan on dying, as long as they manage to bring down the Y8 with them." Near said, announcing his arrival. The three successors could only watch helplessly as the events played out on-screen.

...


	13. Dissent & Fallout

**This is it people, the final chapter! Thank you everyone who faved/followed/reviewed and just stuck around in general :) I now have a question for you: should I post what WIP's I have, or should I complete them first before posting?**

 **Present day: 23** **rd** **June**

 **Japan**

' _Of course._ ' Light eyed his fellow captives with slight anger. ' _Of all the plans you could have chosen L, you chose this._ ' L, Mogi and Aizawa sat beside him, each eyeing the eight other people at the table whilst Neutralizers stalked behind them with loaded weapons. ' _Was there even a plan?_ ' The trio had managed to take out all bar the twenty soldiers on the top floor, so that was something. ' _Who knew that all you'd need to do some damage was a Hairstrong, Superstrong and a Neutralizer with guns._ ' Not that it got them far.

"We had a feeling that you weren't working alone." Higuchi said, addressing Light. "Some of your orphans managed to find their way to us." This was pointed at L and Light felt a protective wave crash over him when red eyes landed on his lover. Nobody in the room was higher than a low level Level five Power, but Higuchi would be more then capable of killing L and the others.

"It's a shame." Light flicked his eyes over to the new speaker. "We could have used people like you in our new world." Reiji Namikawa.

"Your 'new world'?" Aizawa scoffed, disgust and anger dripping off his words. "I want nothing to do with it! You slaughtered my family, my friends! Innocent people! And for what?"

"Control of course." Shingo Mido.

"Don't you see? We're Gods, not normal everyday people. Why should we be bound by the same laws that rule the Norms? We should be worshiped as the superior race we are." Namikawa enthused, eyes shining with belief.

"So you decided that killing off other Powers would lead you to being named our Gods?" L's tone was bland and disbelieving, Light could sympathize, and it was a stupid plan. "If you're the only ones left, you'd be seen as more special." Grey eyes looked over at the gathered Neutralizers. "I want to know how you managed to convince so many people to join you in this insanity."

"It's amazing what can be done with money and a few Warpers on your side." Higuchi answered somewhat cryptically. It was because of his dark tone Light began to claw at the block on his abilities with renewed vigour.

"Normally if people of your talent turned up on our doorstep we wouldn't hesitate to ask you to join us, but you've made you stances clear. We have no use for you." Namikawa gave a small twitch of his fingers and the safety of the guns were flicked off. "We had planned on a public execution, but protesters have once again taken to the streets."

"Luckily we have cleaners on speed-dial." Eiichi Takahashi seemed old happy with that. "Nice collar." The absent comment had Light tensing up, hand flying to the gothic L despite instincts screaming at it not to. Eight pairs of eyes zeroed in on the letter, growing comprehension showing on their faces as the pieces began to click together.

"So that's how you've been doing it. You're with L, that must be how you got your hands on the information you've been using." Namikawa breathed whilst Higuchi's red eyes refastened on L with a knowing glint.

"L Lawliet. Would I be correct in assuming that you're actually L?" Higuchi asked, though it was a completely irrelevant question. Higuchi knew the moment he set eyes on L.

' _There's no way I'm letting any of you leave this room alive now._ ' Not that there had ever been any question of that, but Light refused to allow L's name and face be made public. ' _Especially since he has so many enemies._ ' As it turned out, Light was the second one to make a move.

/:/:/

 **Present day: 23** **rd** **June**

 **Australia**

The gunshot filled the speakers, the noise startling Near and Matt who had been seated next to them. Mello refused to take his eyes away from the screen showing the events within the room an ocean away. Aizawa had managed to hide a gun on him and had eventually put it to use, the barrel aimed at where one of the silent Y8 members sat. The man was now slumped on the table, blood rapidly looking under his head from the head-shot he'd taken.

' _He should have killed the Shinigami._ ' Mello had time to think before pandemonium broke out in the room, shouts and bullets filling the air even as fire caught up on everything that could burn, wind carrying the flames higher even as people began to stumbled when the ground shook.

"He must have killed a Warper." Matt spoke, voice a harsh whisper. Mello had to agree with that assessment, especially with the way the Neutralizers were fleeing or firing at their bosses. ' _Unless they were only hired thugs and saw this as a moment to turn on their employers._ '

Static began to race across the feed, Matt letting out a low cuss, but it wasn't enough to hinder what they were watching. Bodies lay on the ground, shot or burnt, and Mello wondered how many of the ones who'd been shot, pulled the trigger on themselves against their will. And how many Light did. The moment the gunshots died out laughter filled the speakers and Mello watched as the dust cleared, Aizawa was bleeding from various gunshot wounds, he was now crouched by the corner of the table. Mogi could be seen pressed up against a wall and L and Light had taken cover behind the table on the far end of the room. Twelve bodies lay upon the floor, and of the Y8 only two appeared to still be alive. Higuchi and Namikawa.

"I admit, I didn't see that coming. Even if I have the ability to see people's lifespans." Higuchi laughed, fingers pressed tightly against a shoulder wound. "Unfortunately though, you didn't manage to catch our Neutralizer, and he's a far higher Level then you are."

Mello saw the moment L stiffened in Light's hold, the way that Aizawa and Mogi both looked as though they'd been cut off from a part of themselves. So he wasn't surprised when Higuchi went to make his move, hand gesturing to the flames that licked hungrily out of control, the deadly smile that began to fill the room in billowing clouds.

"He's going to kill them like Beyond used to!" Matt cried, leaning towards the computer as though he could somehow help. Mello understood the feeling quite well.

"You're not the only one who's made the same connection." Near stated just as an unearthly scream filled the room and Higuchi's eyes widened in shock and fear as a wraith hurtled towards him, slamming into him before turning towards Namikawa who'd frozen in place. The wraith began to move towards the last member of the Y8 before it flickered and vanished, at the same time L's shout of 'no!' echoed over the speakers filled with anguish. The cameras glitched and went out, black screens left behind along with silence.

"I hope they get out of that room before the fire becomes too much." Near said in the silence.

"Did you hear L? That's the sound someone makes when something goes terribly wrong." Matt whispered, eyes filled with concern and worry. "We need to make contact. We need to find out what happened." Mello had a feeling he already knew. He'd probably been the only one to see how Light had collapsed at an unnatural angle, the way he'd hung limply in L's arms.

...

 **Ten years later...**

Machines filled the room with their repetitive noises. Flowers had accumulated upon every available surface filling the room with their scents rather than the hospital smell of strong cleaning products. It had taken years for the world to recover from what the Y8 had done, even after their deaths and the sole arrest of the last member people had clashed against one another. Things had finally gone back to how they were.

L sighed and cracked his spine, turning back to the laptop in front of him as he considered the paperwork he was in the process of reading. He was getting to old for this, his body no longer able to hold its position as easily as it once did. But it wasn't his body that left him wearied, it was a weariness of the soul.

For ten years he sat next to an unresponsive figure. For ten years he listened to the same medical opinions. For ten years those close to him gently encouraged him to turn off the machines. For ten years he waited for something he knew may never come. Was highly likely to never come. He still hadn't been able to do it. Couldn't bring himself to have Light killed, even though he knew his love was already gone. Had been gone the moment he chose to send out the final wraith to save L's life along with that of Mogi and Aizawa. He bitterly regretted that day every day of his life.

/:/:/

 **Twenty years later...**

"As it turns out, you were right to be concerned about my health back then. I haven't got long now." L held Light's unresponsive hand tightly in his own, taking in the aged features of his lover. "Matt, Mello and Near have now officially taken over my position, they've decided to break it into three different roles though so they don't have to be in constant contact with one another. Matt finally got the courage to pursue Mello, they've been together for four months now..." L trailed off with a hacking cough that shook his whole frame, pulling away the blood speckled hand he'd used to cover his mouth. "Aizawa passed away last week. He was buried alongside the memorial graves of his wife and daughter yesterday. I saw Mogi at the funeral for the first time in five years, he's retired now with grandchildren."

/:/:/

 **Five months later...**

Machines signalled the flat line of the patient within the bed. Tears streamed down L's cheeks as he kissed Light upon the forehead one last time, already his vision was growing dim as nurses and doctors raced into the room. ' _Not long now._ ' His vision darkened and he knew no more.

THE END.


End file.
